Waltzing In The Moonlight
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Sequel To A Kiss From A Vampire; While Robin, Raven & Cyborg Track Down The Vampire, Beast Boy & Starfire Find A Way To Comfort Each Other - Featuring "Krwlng"  By Linkin Park Featuring Aaron Lewis Of Staind


**The Teen Titans & The Linkin Park Lyrics, The Owner Of Them Is Not Me**

_**One Month Ago The Teen Titans Faced A Crisis Like None Other For One Of Their Teammates **__**Was attacked by a vampire and has become the aforementioned creature and when all seemed **__**Lost for a certain green changeling until he made a shocking choice, for he had sacrificed himself for the victim, **__**a red-haired Tamaranian **_

_**Present Day:**_

Beast Boy was chilling in his room listening to linkin park music, he was doing a lot a thinking Since he chose to sacrifice himself for Starfire he continued to lose himself in the music until a Loud knock was heard on the door.

"Yo, BB it's me Cyborg"

"Come In" Beast Boy replied

"How's Everything Been Treating You Since last Month?" Cyborg Asked in a Semi-Melancholy tone

"To Tell You the truth, everything hasn't been quite the same since I did what we had to do"

Beast Boy replied

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry any longer, cause the sooner we find the vampire we'll Have the cure" Cyborg pronounced

"That'll be a day I can most look forward to" Beast Boy softly replied with a medium-sized Smile on his face as he & Cyborg continued to chat on their way to the Main Room

Later In The Main Room, While Raven was reading her favorite books Robin was looking up Information on how to cure vampires

And just when Cy & BB entered the room, the alarm went off

"Looks like our vampire has found a new victim" Said Raven As she put down the book

"No doubt this time" Robin replied as he Raven & Cyborg headed out

"Beast Boy we need you To stay behind, we don't want to risk having you & Starfire under it's spell" Robin Said in a Not-So-Icy Tone

Beast Boy followed his orders and in an instant The three were on their way out and he decided To retrieve his CD Player to continue listening to his Linkin Park Music,

But he was greeted at the Door by Starfire who was wearing an evening gown & opera gloves colored in the darkest shade of Red

"Wow, Starfire you look amazing tonight" Beast Boy Softly complemented"

"Thank You, Raven suggested I wear this" Starfire replied in a blushing tone

"Well I Think It looks great on you, I Was just going to Get my CD Player" Beast Boy said

"That's why I wanted ask you if you were to join me a sharing a waltz, after all the Moon is out Tonight"

Who was Beast Boy to say no to a suggestion like that, "Sure it would be lovely to join you"

The changeling replied as she followed him to his Room to grab his CD Player and the CD He was listening to **(It Was "Reanimation" ~By Linkin Park")**

Then they proceeded to Starfire's room, once the door was shut Beast Boy set it down, turned It on and set it for Track 20 "This one's my favorite" Beast Boy said, it was "**Krwlng" ~By ****Linkin Park Featuring Aaron Lewis of STAIND:**

_**Crawling in my skin**_

"Shall We" Beast Boy Asked as he offered his hand, "Yes Please" Starfire happily replied as the

Song began

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**Consuming, confusing**_

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take**_

_**There's something inside me That pulls beneath the surface**_

As soon as the two had the hands on each others waists they began to dance very slowly

_**Crawling in my skin (Crawling in my skin)**_

_**These wounds, they will not heal (These wounds, they will not heal)**_

_**Fear is how I fall (Fear is how I fall)**_

_**Confusing, confusing what is real**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

As their dancing continued Beast Boy wanted to ask "Hey Starfire, do you think we'll still Have each other once we're cured"

"Maybe" Starfire replied

_**There's something inside me**_

_**That pulls beneath the surface**_

_**Consuming, confusing**_

_**This lack of self-control I fear is never ending**_

_**Controlling, I can't seem To find myself again My walls are closing in**_

_**(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**_

_**I've felt this way before**_

_**So insecure**_

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds, they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

"Cause even if they succeed or fail, I'm hoping we can still be happy together" Beast Boy Suggested In a somewhat-bashful response

"You're right, Even if they cure us or not, we'll still have each other" Starfire replied as she & Beast Boy slowly twirled

_**Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me**_

_**Distracting, reacting**_

_**Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection**_

_**It's haunting How I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again My walls are closing in**_

_**(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**_

_**I've felt this way before**_

_**So insecure**_

As the song reached the bridge these two came closer to each other, Vampires or not their bond Remained strong

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**Without a sense of confidence**_

_**I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take**_

_**To find myself again My walls are closing in**_

_**(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**_

_**I've felt this way before**_

_**So insecure**_

Just when The Song was nearing the end Beast Boy Asked once more "I don't know what's more Beautiful, This Song, The Moon, your dress or just you"

"How about all of the above" Starfire replied by planting a kiss on his cheek

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds, they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds, they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

"I Love You" Starfire whispered in his ear

"I Love you too" Beast Boy replied as the song began to fade out

_**Linkin Park will always be my favorite Band, Read & Review**_


End file.
